Whammy Adventures
by Jacey21
Summary: Adventure of the Whammy Boy's :3 MattxMello LxLight NearxOC BBxA
1. YOU PICK! :D

**Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting a new series... But whatever.. ITS ALMOST SUMMER! So after testing, Im going to try and writ NON-STOP! sooo here me go :)**

* * *

Vote on the one you want me to write with a comment! :) And if it gets 3 or more votes and you were the first, Ill dedicate it to the first two :)

Whammy Adventures:

1. Candy's Candy Shop (Candy)

2. Track*

**3. Scary Movie Night**

4. Snow in England (Snow)

5. Camping (Tree)

6. Cook out*

7. Talent Show (Compition)

8. Mello's Chocolate Factory (Snooki)

9. Whammy pet*

10. Goggles*

11. Bands and Music (Near's iPod)

12. Swimming*

13. Christmas (Santa)

14. Truth or Dare***

15. The Question Game (Random Person)

16. Mello's Birthday Party (Goon)

17. Rodeo (Bull)

18. Student Auction (Byer)

19. Wal-Mart (Cashier)

20. Assassin (Player)

21. Renaissance Festival (Treeman)

22. Halloween ( Costume)

23. Fighting (Wall)

24. SUGESTIONS! :D

* * *

**BTW: in every story, mello is going to something or some one, and the storys on the list with an * at the end idk what will get a bullet, so if you want to leave me ideas, id b happy to have suggestions :)**

**(What/Who is getting a bullet)**

*** need something for mello to shoot**

***** not gunna shot ANYTHING**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**Wow 3 alerts ALREADY? GEEZ PEOPLE lollll. but really, i apreciate it sooooooooooooo much!**

**Special thanks to the first two people to bookmark this story chain! :) XxHeartlessKissxX and wicked-midnight25. Go check out their fictions! **


	2. Scary Movie Night

**Hey! YouTube is the reason i never get shit done, i swear. But, no one wants to hear excuses, am i right?You guys just want to read... i get it, go ahead. The long awaited scary movie nightttttt! BOO! ahah no its really not scary. rated M for mellos damn mouth :D ****Enjoyyyyy!~**

**PS. Acaniphobia is not a real word. I couldn't find the real word...**

* * *

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO:**

**~XxHeartlessKissxX**

**~Just me**

* * *

"Hey Mello?"

"Yes Matt?"

"Near just texted and he said, and I quote, 'Movie assignment. Tonight.'"

Mello spit out a piece of chocolate he had been chewing.

"Hey! Watch where you spit!" yelled Matt, who had been in front of him, playing Assassin's Creed. He paused the game and reached a hand back to feel his hair. "Ugh! Mello! You got chocolate in my hair, and it's mushy!"

Mello immediately burst into laughter as Matt got up from his spot.

"I'm going to take a shower... and clean up a bit before Near and Hitomi get here," Matt instructed, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Oh wait! So they're actually coming?" Mello asked, a bit loudly so Matt could hear him.

"Yes, Mello, they are. I told you Near texted me-"

"Yes, but since when does Near text?" Mello countered.

"Good point."

xXx

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice said from behind the door. The words were a note above the one before it.

Matt and Mello exchanged looks and each briefly considered not even opening the door before three loud knocks made them slightly jump in their seats.

Matt quickly got up and opened the door, revealing a black haired girl and beside her a white haired boy a little taller than the girl.

"Hey guys, come on in," said Matt, moving aside and motioning to the small living room. They walked inside, and saw Mello sitting lazily on the couch, holding a half-eaten chocolate bar.

He shot Hitomi a glare then quickly moved his gaze over to Near.

Both ignoring him, Near sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

Hitomi looked at Matt and winked, then proceed to sit in Near's lap. The albino froze in place, and, after half a minute- and a weird look from Mello- relaxed a bit. Hitomi smiled triumphantly at Matt, who, in turn, just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So, what are we going to watch?" asked Mello who was thoroughly confused by the exchange.

"The Wolf Girl," Matt and Hitomi said together instantly.

"Um… do we even have that movie? I've never heard of it," Asked Mello, an edge in his voice.

"Of course you haven't," Hitomi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Matt pulled the movie's case out from behind his back. "It's a Australian horror film."

She leaned back against Near and turned her head to look at him. "What do you think?"

"I feel this movie will be predictable, but. it doesn't matter to me."

The chocoholic once again spit out the piece he was chewing. Straight. Onto. Matt.

"Dammit, Mello! What the hell did I do?" Matt asked. He moved his hands to wipe it off of his shirt, but then realized that it would still have a stain. "Ugh.. I'll be right back."

He went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Alright... Looks like that's settled!" Hitomi concluded.

xXx

"Near, pass the popcorn."

"Shhh!" Mello said, slightly turning his head in Hitomi's direction. He was to hypnotized by the screen to tear his eyes away from it, even if the movie was only ten minutes in.

So far, the girl's parents were viciously murdered in the woods by a pack of wolfs. The pack then proceeded to take their young daughter with them. The screen was currently zooming through the years of her learning to live like a canine and survive in the forest off animals.

The young girl's teeth had sharpened to a point over her time with the wolves, and her matted blonde hair had grown considerably long, and now hung down to her belly button. Her hunched back and dog-like stance made it cover her entire body in a form of shield and clothing or fur.

The movie faded to the town, where everybody was gathered around a statue of a couple and their newborn child, holding candles and some carrying flowers.

Near silently took the popcorn from Matt and sat it in front of Hitomi. The black haired girl was snuggled up to his left arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Matt was on Nears opposite side, next to Mello.

Though he would not admit it, the chocoholic was slightly afraid. Mostly because the camera zoomed into the statue child's eye, paused, faded to color, and then zoomed back out to show the wild looking blonde girl.

As the movie went on, Mello increasingly got more scared. The only exterior signs of this were the way his body was tense and stiff, and the fact that his eyes were dilated somewhat.

Matt noticed the stiffness of Mello's body almost a soon as it came up. Sneaking a look at his best friend, he noticed his eyes, and stopped the chuckle threatening to climb its way out of his throat.

You see, contrary to popular belief, Mello isn't _completely_ fearless. The one thing he is afraid of... The _only_ thing he is afraid of... is when people act like animals. Yes, Mello has a slight case of Acaniphobia. Well, 'slight' might be a bit of an understatement... To be frank: it scares him shitless.

Halfway through the movie, Matt leaned over and whispered in Mello's ear.

"Mells, you can go in there, and I'll write your part. I've already seen this."

Naturally, Mello would not let his fear be shown to the others. Matt was the only one who knew, and that was only because he had dressed up as a mouse one year for Halloween. However, that is another story for another time.

The blonde slightly shook his head no, and Matt returned to his normal position, but not before taking Mello's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. And Mello didn't object.

xXx

"Well, that was fun!" Hitomi said, lifting her arms up and stretching.

The movie was over with a very interesting ending. The girl had been captured but was rescued by her pack, and after brutally murdering half the town, was never heard from again.

"Yeah, if you could say that," Matt said, looking over at Mello.

The blonde was sitting up with his head tilted back, indicating he was asleep. Matt could not manage to hold in a small laugh.

"Well, I guess we must be departing now," Near informed the gamer. He walked over to the door, Hitomi following his lead.

"Yeah, but it was cool hanging out," she nodded her head to say goodbye.

Matt nodded back and shut the door behind the pair, then turned to look at Mello.

"How long are you going to lay there?" Matt asked as he tilted his head a little to the left.

Mello lifted his head up and looked at the red head.

"Not long. How'd you know I was faking?" The blonde got up from the couch and walked over to his friend. "You know how I feel about those movies, Mail." He glared at Matt.

"I know what you look like when you're asleep. You look a lot less corrupt. I know how you feel," he pulled Mello close into a hug. "But I got to hold your hand, the gamer whispered, pushing Mello away.

Mello stood slack-jawed in the living room, watching as Matt walked down the hallway and into his own room and shut the door behind him.

The credits rolled behind Mello, ending. Then a picture of the girl popped up and she began to 'howl' at the moon.

"DIE, FUCKER!" Mello screamed as he spun around to face the television, pulling his gun out of his leather pants. He aimed and fired seven rounds, all hitting the girl somewhere in the head. The TV. blurred for a split second then snapped off.

"That bitch had it coming," he muttered, walking into his room.

* * *

**ahahahahaha yeah I made mello afraid of something lool idk why thats sofunny...**

**ANYWAYYYY did you like it? any feed back is GREATLY APPRECIATED :3 and reviews equal cyber cookies for yewww! 33333333333**


End file.
